Tony Bishara
}} '''Tony Bishara', born as Amir Hassan, is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. Following a frightening home invasion that leaves the Powells both shaken, Tony is hired as their live-in bodyguard. Bold and flirtatious, Tony winds up in a longterm affair with Evelyn; however, upon further investigation, the truth soon comes out that he is simply a con artist, and is using his new lover as a means of getting a hold of a good amount of money. Refusing to see his wife hurt though, Adrian intervenes and is able to see Tony sent on his way, but not without exacting some sort of revenge... Biography 'Early Life' Originally born as Amir Hassan, he eventually started going by the alias Tony Bishara, along with numerous others including Paolo, Maximillian, Gunther, Mustafa, and Cash. He became a con man at an unknown point in his life, gaining a long record including the likes of fraud, forgery, and assault. He lures wealthy, middle-aged married women into an affair, and proceeds to blackmail them by threatening to tell their husbands; each time he uses a new alias. Under one of his many aliases, Tony knew a nurse by the name of Molly. For one of his cons, Tony (under a different alias), worked as a personal chef for a woman by the name of Mrs. Parker. Once entering an affair, Tony blackmailed her into giving him a total of eighty-thousand dollars, which would have been more had her husband not suddenly pass away. Following this, Tony moved on to find his next victim. Tony would often lie about his referenceshttps://twitter.com/curtiskheel/status/610585573041012736, some of which included him claiming to be a secret service agent for the Mossad, and a ruthless bodyguard for a Caribbean dictator that everyone wanted dead, but that it was him who kept him alive. 'Season 2' }} After a group of robbers crash and ransack one of the Powells' dinner parties, Adrian hires a bodyguard by the name of Tony Bishara to protect him and Evelyn. Evelyn is immediately breath taken by the sight of him, even tripping over a step. He and Adrian help her up, and Tony tells them that it will be an honor protecting them. Evelyn asks if Tony will be living with them, and Adrian confirms this. A smile comes across Evelyn's face and she walks off. That night, Adrian wakes up, screaming from a terrible dream. Tony comes running into the room shirtless, asking if everyone is alright. Evelyn assures him that they're fine and that Adrian just had a bad dream. Evelyn decides to go downstairs and make her husband some warm milk. She has Tony come with her. While Evelyn makes the milk, Tony assures her that she shouldn't worry about Adrian because he'll be just fine. Evelyn tells the bodyguard that she is worried he won't be and that there is one thing she won't tolerate and that is weakness. Tony tells Evelyn that that is why he is there - to protect them, so if there is anything she needs than to let him know. Evelyn tells the bodyguard to just try to wear a shirt, and then she heads back upstairs to bring Adrian his milk. }} Evelyn and her friend, Tanya Taseltof are helped out of a limo on one of Beverly Hills' streets. Evelyn tells Tony that she and Tanya won't need him from there. As the gals walk and talk, Evelyn notices the homeless woman wearing her necklace. As she tries to pry it off the woman's neck, Tony and the store manager come to the rescue. They hold Evelyn back and the homeless woman runs away. Later on, Tony and Adrian accompany Evelyn to a bad part of town in hopes of finding the homeless woman. As Evelyn and Adrian are suppose to search together, Tony goes off on his own. Evelyn ends up nearly getting attacked by a homeless man, but Tony saves her by knocking the man out. Evelyn is grateful, and scowls at Adrian for not sticking up for her. The Powell's and Tony then go home. Tony, however, later goes back to the bad part of town on his own where he finally finds the homeless woman. He demands the necklace back, or else. This terrifies the woman. The scene changes to Tony surprising Evelyn with her ruby necklace and she is ecstatic. She asks how she can ever repay him, but he insists that “seeing her smile” is payment enough. }} Wanting to remain protected, Adrian asks for Tony to secure him a gun. Tony does this, and Evelyn is distraught; she goes to him as he's working out and is barely able to express her concerns about the moron she's married to now being armed and dangerous because she's far too distracted by him disrobing. Later, Evelyn can't stop fantasizing about Tony and so she goes to the pool house to visit him... only to find him having sex with her friend Tanya. She then has to break back into her own home and, thinking she's an intruder, Adrian shoots her in the arm. Tony is able to patch up the wound while Adrian apologizes profusely, and when he's gone Evelyn tells her bodyguard that she saw him with Tanya. He explains that Tanya isn't who he really wants to be with, for the woman he actually wants is taken. Realizing he's talking about her, Evelyn assures him that she's in need of a nice strong man like him and the two of them end up kissing passionately. }} Evelyn interrupts Adrian as he's watching a news report about Ty's suicide attempt and she encourages him to go to his meeting with his therapist in spite of his reluctance. She then goes to Tony in an attempt to have sex with him again, only to have to hide when Adrian knocks on the door and requests that his bodyguard drive him to his appointment. Later, Evelyn feeds her husband cabbage for lunch so as to ensure that he'll be in the lavatory for a solid hour, but Tony now refuses to have sex with Mrs. Powell while Adrian is still in the house. She points out that he's always in the house, and so he suggests that they find a way to get him out. Evelyn tries suggesting that Adrian go to Sage Creek, a "loony bin", to recover from the damage done by the robbery, but Adrian refuses to leave her side because she's what keeps him sane. However, he later hears the sound of glass smashing from afar and goes to investigate, despite Tony claiming not to have heard anything. When he sees no broken windows, he assumed he must have imagined it, but in fact Evelyn was crushing glass in the first of her and Tony's attempts to convince Adrian that he's losing his sanity. The next attempt is to have Tony run past Adrian dressed all in black, then hiding behind the sofa while Evelyn claims not to have seen anyone. Finally, Adrian accepts that his mental health really is declining and he decides to go to Sage Creek after all. As soon as his car has left the driveway, Evelyn and Tony go inside and take their clothes off. }} Evelyn finishes up having sex with Tony and decides that she'd like to get him something nice in gratitude for him reigniting her passionate side. He requests that she let him have his own room in the main house, as opposed to the pool house he's currently living in, but Evelyn refuses, in spite of protesting that he's a real man and not just some dog she can keep in a cage. Later, he tries moving into the main house anyway, refusing to take "no" for an answer and assuring Evelyn that, in time, she'll come to appreciate this display of masculinity. She asks if this is the price she must pay for passion, and he tells her that it is... but he's worth it. The two of them then go out to dinner together in Burbank and Tony is handed a $900 bill; he asks Evelyn to pay it because he cannot afford to do so, but she says that she wouldn't dream of emasculating him in such a manner. She then introduces him to the maitre d', her old friend Angelo, and makes clear that Tony will be harmed should he fail to pay. Of course, Evelyn would be happy to cover the bill if her lover were to move back into the pool house and behave. Tony reluctantly agrees to do so and Evelyn makes clear that he can screw her, but he can't screw with her. }} As Evelyn sits inside her house, reading, Valentina alerts her that she is heading off to the grocery store and will not be home for a couple of hours. Tony hears this and he and Evelyn exchange glances. Once Valentina is out of the house, Evelyn and Tony start having sex. Following a bad encounter with Remi outside of the Powell's home, Valentina heads back inside and stumbles upon Evelyn and Tony making love. She doesn't say anything, however. Later, Valentina talks to Evelyn. This irritates Mrs. Powell because she does not enjoy talking to the help. Throughout the whole conversation, Valentina gives Evelyn this look - a look of disdain. She notices it and knows that something is wrong. That night, Evelyn and Tony arrive home and Evelyn can't find Valentina. Evelyn thinks that Valentina is acting strange towards her lately, and she is afraid that she knows about their affair. They head into the other room and are shocked to see Valentina standing with Adrian. He announces he is healed and home to stay. Evelyn and Tony are not thrilled. }} Adrian and Evelyn sit down for breakfast, and Adrian continues to make her feel uncomfortable and hint at her and Tony having an affair. Tony passes through their breakfast and Adrian comments that Tony needs to find himself a young girlfriend. After Adrian leaves, Evelyn reassures Tony that Adrian doesn’t know anything, he just suspects. Later, Valentina catches Adrian unpacking boxes of surveillance cameras. He announces he is planting them around the house so that he can “catch her in the unholy act and he can crush her and win.” Valentina tries to reason that it isn't a game, but Adrian doesn't want to hear it. The next day, Adrian asks Valentina to take him for a ride and leaves Evelyn home alone with Tony. He pulls out his computer to watch them on camera, and realizes that Evelyn knows there is cameras because she isn’t doing anything with Tony, instead she orders him to take her shopping. They find Tony and Evelyn pulled over and having sex in the back seat, but Adrian is too shocked and hurt to say something to them. }} Adrian confronts Evelyn and tells her that he knows she is sleeping with Tony and he wants her to stop seeing him. She reminds him that he screwed the help and now she is. Evelyn tells him they have an open marriage and he can try to seduce Valentina if he wants, but she will probably quit. Adrian informs her Tony has ulterior motives and he probably doesn't like her. Later, Evelyn reveals to Tony she told the truth about them to Adrian. Tony asks her what she did that, and she replies she adores him and she is sick of sneak around in the shadows. Evelyn gives him a hug but Tony seems really worried by the fact Adrian knows everything about their affair. The next day, Evelyn, Adrian, and Tony pay Marisol a visit and bring her flowers since they heard about Nick’s accident. Adrian catches Molly looking at Tony funny and corners her and asks her how she knows him. Molly says that when she knew Tony, his name wasn’t Tony. That night, in his room, Tony is on the phone in his room; he tells whoever is on the other line that there has been a change of plans because Adrian found out about the affair. He says he is, "counting down the minutes until he can dump that bitch". At this moment, Evelyn enters with some sexy underwears on her, and Tony smiles to her. }} Tony puts a secret camera in the clock of his bedroom. When Evelyn comes in, he pretends he does not have a choice to have sex with her, fearing to be fired if he refuses. Later, Adrian heads home and invites Tony to have a drink with him. He reveals to Tony that he knows about all of his aliases and different scams. Then, Adrian asks what is Tony's plan B, because Adrian knows he has an affair with his wife so he can't blackmail her. Tony reveals that he is going to file a lawsuit against Evelyn for abusing their employee relationship. Tony says he has a recording, but Adrian shows him the recording he found in his clock and he puts it in his drink. Adrian offers him a check for $100,000 to leave Evelyn alone. He doesn't want Evelyn to ever know that Tony was scamming her because he knows it will crush her. However, Adrian tells him he agrees to give him the money but there is one condition. Tony is surprised by this. Later, Tony informs Evelyn that he has been offered a "unique business opportunity" and he has to leave. He lies to her and tells her that he can’t keep working for her because he is in love with her and it is torture because he knows she won't ever leave Adrian. He kisses her and says he must go to the airport. Evelyn says goodbye, while Tony is leaving. Adrian listens from around the corner, and seems pleased. That night, Tony is at the ATM attempting to deposit the check that Adrian wrote out to cash, and a man sneaks up behind him and attacks him. He knocks Tony out and steals the check. Eventually, Tony recovers from his attack.http://tvline.com/2014/07/13/devious-maids-zoila-pregnant-season-finale-death/ Trivia *Of the main characters, Tony has only formally met with Marisol, Valentina, Evelyn, and Adrian. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 202 05.png Promo 202 06.png Promo 203 03.png Promo 203 05.png Promo 203 17.png Promo 203 20.png Promo 203 22.png Promo 203 24.png Promo 204 11.png Promo 204 16.png Promo 204 24.png Promo 204 25.png Promo 205 07.png Promo 205 08.png Promo 205 09.png Promo 205 14.png Promo Tony S2 01.png Promo Tony S2 02.png Promo Group S2 10.png Promo Group S2 11.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters